


English boys just like sex

by StuckInABallpit



Category: All Time Low (Band), The Maine (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bullying, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Start Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckInABallpit/pseuds/StuckInABallpit
Summary: American boys do too.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the last period of the day, and John was sat in the classroom, silently waiting for the class to start, praying that the teacher wouldn't come in today, as science wasn't exactly his best subject and he'd gladly just go home instead of studying.

To his great dismay, the teacher hadn't fallen and broken a bone on the way to the classroom, and the class started as usual. After ten minutes of staring into the wall, not listening to what the teacher was explaining, a loud bang echoed through the room.

A boy had kicked the door open and was now strutting over to the other side of the classroom, not caring about the stares that the other students gave him, not bothering to close the door. 

Alex Gaskarth. A boy who John wanted to hate so badly.  But he just couldn't, because of  his annoyingly perfect caramel hair, his slight british accent, the way his hips swayed when he walked, and of course his pretty, pretty face, adorned by a pair of coffee colored eyes and his oh, so kissable lips.

You see, John had had a crush on Alex for years, but he was sure that the only thing the other boy liked about him was how punchable his face was, since he was practically the older boys personal punching bag at this point.

You could say Alex was a bit of a troublemaker. At school he was known as the annoying asshole who was always late to his classes and often started fights with the other students. If you asked Alex, he'd say he couldn't help it. He just didn't give a fuck about most things and he didn't like not having his own ways with things. 

You'd think an 18-year old would have better things to do than start fights as a hobby, but Alex never really followed society's expectations.

Alex stopped at the table where John was sat, John giving him a confused look. 

"Get up, fag. I'm sitting here." he said lazily, motioning for the blond boy to get up. 

By now, all of the people in the classroom, including the teacher, were staring at the two. This could not end well. John and Alex had gotten into many fights over the last few years, and everyone was positive that the fights would eventually end up with a trip to the hospital. John ususlly wasn't one to put up a fight, he was quite a nice boy actually, but everything about Alex just made his blood boil.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" John hissed through gritted teeth.

"I called you a fag. A faggot. Bet you take it up the ass twice a day." Alex taunted, a smirk on his features that John wanted nothing more than to either slap, or kiss away from his pretty face. Preferably the latter. As mad as this made him, he couldn't help getting a little turned on just by hearing Alex talking about sex. And Alex wasn't exactly wrong either. John really did happen to enjoy having sex with people of the same gender, but it was not like he was going to tell Alex that.

"At least I get more ass than you, fucking dickhead." John muttered under his breath. Trying his best to ignore Alex, who for some reason really wanted Johns seat, even though there were multiple empty seats in the room. John was confused as to why Alex wanted to sit there so badly, maybe he just wanted to get in a fight, but he sure as hell wasn't moving.

The teacher finally spoke up. "Enough! Detention after school, and both of you will show up or you're getting suspended. You can't keep doing this, boys." the middle aged woman sighed. Alex snickered and took the seat next to Johns. John would never understand that boy, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to, to be honest. One thing he knew was that he really wasn't looking forward to detention.

The class was finally was over and John dreaded having to go to detention. It wasn't like John wasn't used to it, but the fact that it was with a certain asshole named Alexander William Gaskarth made it a lot worse and all he wanted was for it to be over as quickly as possible, preferably without being kicked in the face.

Sighing, the younger boy went to the front of the classroom, Alex doing the same, and waited for the teachers instructions. John tried his best to not look at Alex, not wanting to upset him in any way. 

"You boys really have to stop doing this." the teacher spoke with an upset expression. "I'm letting you go with a warning, but next time you both are getting suspended, you still have detention though, so do some schoolwork while I get a coffee."

The two boys sat down at the front and silently did as they were told as the teacher left the room, shaking her head. Right as she left the room, Alex spoke up. "Hey, fag, get me a sharpener."

"Shut the fuck up, I'm trying to do work and I'm not getting suspended because of you." John replied, getting quite annoyed.

Suddenly, John felt a hand on his upper thigh, tensing up and feeling his jeans get significantly tighter by just the touch. He glanced up from his paper and saw Alex leaning down and picking up something from the floor, using Johns leg as support. 

"Who's the fag now?" John muttered, stuttering slightly. "Dropped my eraser." Alex smirked again and gave Johns thigh a sqeeze before moving his hand away, causing the other boy to jump in his seat, letting out a squeak. Alex raised an eyebrow. "What?" "N-nothing." He looked down and saw the bulge forming in the younger boys jeans. "Dude, are you fucking hard right now?"

He scooted his chair closer to John and leaned in, their faces almost touching. "You're fucking disgusting, getting hard that easily."  
"Do I really turn you on that much, you little slut?" he whispered, emphasizing the last word. 

With that, Alex started kneading Johns skinny thigh, slowly moving his hand upwards, making John let out small whimpers and moans. "I'm not- I'm not g-gay." He clearly was, but admitting it to Alex would give the other boy another reason to bully him. He would never admit it, but he felt nothing but bliss as Alex touched him, it was just so good. "Me neither, but you're so hot, baby.", Alex whispered.

John found himself wishing that the thin layer of fabric would dissappear so that he could be touched properly and feel Alex's skin against his. "S-stop! Alex, please... Oh fuck-!" Alex had now moved his hand to Johns growing bulge, expertly palming him through his jeans, leaving John moaning and writhing underneath his touch. 

"Alex, y-you have to- ah, fuck- stop! What if someone walks in?" "Well that's part of the fun, isn't it?" Alex leaned forward and nibbled on Johns ear, feeling himself get hard as well.

Deciding to show some initiative, John swung his leg over Alex and sat in his lap, grinding down and moaning at the friction, letting his hands roam up Alex's back, scratching lightly. He might be a bottom, but he definitely was not going to let Alex take full control over the situation. He wanted to make the older boy a mess, he wanted him to scream out his name while coming in his pants, and regret every degrading word he had ever said to John. 

As John continued to grind, Alex desperately grasped his hair and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was passionate, their tongues fighting for dominance, teeth occasionally clashing together. At this point, both boys were moaning into the kiss as Johns hips sped up, giving them more of that amazing friction.

Just as both boys were getting close, they could hear the door open. John quickly jumped off of the brown haired boys lap, trying not to blush, ignoring his aching boner as their teacher entered the room again, seemingly not noticing how flustered the two students were. John looked over at Alex, who was straightening his shirt, trying to look as normal as possible. Alex caught him staring, and mouthed six words: "Meet me by my car later."

A barely audible groan escaped Johns mouth as he thought about what he hoped they'd do later. He wanted, no, he needed Alex so badly.

"I think you boys can go now, you have behaved very well." the teacher said, not wanting to put up with the two boys. John quickly grabbed his things, rushing out of the room without a word, Alex doing the same.

After getting his things, John sprinted to the car he knew belonged to Alex, knowing what was waiting. And there was Alex, leaning against the hood of the car, smirk still on his face. 

Wasting no time, John roughly pushed him against the hard surface and attached his lips to Alex's neck, making sure to leave a few marks, seeing the boys neck starting to bruise as he pulled away for a second, panting. "I want- no, i need you to fuck me, hard, in the backseat of your car." John whispered into Alex's ear as seductively as he could, biting his lip and breathing heavily onto his newly marked neck. 

Suddenly Alex flipped them over, taking Johns hands and pinning them to the car. 

"Oh no, baby. I'm taking you home."

The car ride was an agonizing experience for John. "Don't touch yourself." Alex had instructed him. Alex seemed to be enjoying himself though, keeping his hands on the steering wheel and occasionally looking over at John who had dropped the nice boy exterior and was letting out small whines and moans, needing something, preferably Alex's touch. 

"Alex p-please, I can't- Why are you doing this to me?" he complained. Alex smiled slightly, and replied: "You know, us english boys just like sex."

That's when John moved his hand to the other boys bulge, relieved that he was equally as hard. He leaned in close and whispered: 

"I've got news for you, american boys do too."


	2. Chapter 2

Once they arrived, Alex pulled up at the driveway and parked the car. "You sure nobody's home?" John asked anxiously. "Yeah, dipshit. Let's go. Wanna fuck you." He said the last part quietly, hoping that John wouldn't hear. But he did, and the words made John even harder, if that was possible.

Once inside, Alex pinned John against the wall, maybe a bit too roughly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt-" he tried to apologize but got cut off. "What if I want you to hurt me? I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk for days." John whispered hesitantly. He wasn't used to dirty talk like this, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to try, and he was so turned on at this point that he didn't really care. His words seemed to have the desired effect though, since Alex seemed to tense up a little, pressing their lips together.

After a few minutes of making out, grinding and groping, Alex decided he needed something more and quickly pulled John to the living room. 

"You gonna fuck me on the couch for our first time? Classy." John said, sounding amused. "Shut up or i'm not fucking you at all." Alex snarled, pretending like he was mad since this had seemingly turned John on so much before. He roughly pushed the lanky boy onto the couch so that he was laying on his back, soon covering his body with his own.

Alex was now taking full control, nipping and sucking on Johns neck, leaving big, purple bruises. He pulled off Johns shirt and jeans and marvelled at the sight before him. John was a gorgeous creature, and something about Johns naked torso made Alex's stomach stir. John was staring up at the older boy, tugging at the t-shirt he was still wearing. If Alex didn't take it off soon he'd go crazy. Alex seemed to take the hint and swiftly stood up, pulling off his own t-shirt and jeans, leaving them both in their boxers, painfully hard.

Starting to get a little impatient, John started stroking himself through his boxers, his back arching off the couch. For a second, Alex just stood there and watched, but then he snapped out of it. 

"No touching yourself unless i tell you to." he said as strictly as he could, trying not to let his voice break. "Take off your boxers and turn around. Face down, ass up." Alex instructed. John obeyed and was now pressing his face into the cushions, desperate for Alex's touch. Alex quivered at the sight of Johns hard cock but quickly regained his composure. He took off his own boxers and climbed onto the couch.

He started running his hands up and down Johns bony back, squeezing his hip bones and his ass, leaving love bites all over. John loved this, having Alex's full attention and feeling his skin on his. Suddenly, Alex was blowing cold air onto his hole, licking and prodding at it with his tongue. 

John was on cloud 9, he had never recieved a rimjob this good before. Alex was tongue-fucking him as if his life depended on it, and John fucking loved it.

"Alex, s-stop, m' gonna come." John whimpered and Alex stopped. "Need you to fuck me now." " You sure? Not gonna prep you more than this." Alex smirked, but he had hints of care in his voice. As much as Alex was using John for sex, he didn't want to hurt him. 

"Of course I'm fucking sure." John groaned impatiently. 

"Slut". 

"I'm not a slut." John said with a pout. He wasn't actually upset, but he was way too stubborn not to fight back. 

"You clean?" Alex asked, he was sure as hell not going to catch an STD from some whore. John just nodded. "Alright. So tell me, when was the last time you got laid?" Alex asked, pushing his dick into Johns tight hole without warning. 

"Fuck!" John screamed out, throwing his head back. Alex was definitely bigger than average. "Answer me, whore". "T-today." John whimpered as Alex bottomed out. "So you really are a slut. Tell me about it."

"Y'know Kennedy and Garrett in our math class?" John groaned."Damn, both at the same time?" Alex was now fucking John hard and fast, keeping one hand in Johns blond locks. "Y-yeah. In the locker room during the lunch break- Shit!" John exclaimed as Alex's cock brushed against his prostate. Alex tugged on his hair lightly. "Keep- fuck, you're so tight- keep talking." "K- Ken fucked me in the ass while- Shit! While Garrett fucked my mouth. I- Fuck- It was so good." Alex loved hearing John talk like this. He loved hearing about his classmates using John like that, as if he's nothing but a bunch of holes for them to stick their dicks into. 

Alex flipped John so they were now facing each other. He leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was sloppy, all tongue and teeth, but it worked. 

"Alex, I'm s-so close." John moaned. 

"You don't cum until I say so."

Alex continued to fuck the other boy as hard as he possibly could. Soon he was cumming inside John, a feeling of euphoria washing over him. He pulled out. "No, please.." John whined, on the brink of tears, desperate for his release. "I'm going to blow you now, and i'm going to make sure it's the best blowjob you've ever had." Alex whispered into his ear. Johns eyes widened and he let out a small whine.

He wasted no time wrapping one hand around Johns cock and sucking lightly on the tip, tasting precum on his tongue. He slowly took more and more of John into his mouth, starting to bob his head. John definitely had one of the bigger dicks he'd taken. Soon he was deepthroating him, the younger boys cock hitting the back of his throat each time he bobbed his head. Alex could tell John was close from the way he was almost screaming Alex's name. He pulled off slightly. 

"Cum for me, baby." he encouraged, not even seconds before John cummed on his face.

Alex sat up on the couch. "Goddamn." he said to himself as he watched John, who was lying on his back with his eyes closed. A lone tear was sliding down his cheek. He had a small smile on his face, and cum was dripping out of his ass onto the black leather couch.

"Guess you aren't as innocent as everyone thinks." Alex teased. John didn't react. Neither John or Alex could believe that they'd just had sex with their worst enemy. Their incredibly hot worst enemy.

Alex quickly reached for his cellphone and snapped a picture of the gorgeous sight before him. "I know what you just did." John mumbled, eyes still closed. 

"I'm gonna send this picture to the whole school when we graduate." 

"Don't you fucking dare." 

"Just because I fucked you it doesn't mean I like you now."


End file.
